


Everything

by thetiniestnerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Knowing Sam, M/M, Pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetiniestnerd/pseuds/thetiniestnerd
Summary: A rewriting of the ending of season 10 episode 3, Soul Survivor. It seemed so perfect for a Destiel kiss that I had to write one.





	

Cas stood over the table in the library, glancing over the pages of one of the exorcism books Sam had been researching from. They’d just finished curing Dean.   
“Hey,” Sam said. Cas looked up, shutting the book. Cas turned to him.  
“How’s he doing?” Were the first words out of his mouth.  
“He’s, uh… he’s still a little out of it,” Sam replied. “But better. I think. I mean this whole thing; the blood cure and the… all of it, really wrecked him, ya know?”  
“Yeah,” Cas agreed. He glanced back down at the books strewn across the table.   
“On the plus side, he’s hungry again,” Sam declared. “So I’m just gonna go pick him up a big ol’ bag of crap food and stuff it in his face myself.” He chuckled as he said the last few words. “You mind keeping an eye?”  
“Yeah,” Cas sighed. “Sam?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You realize one problem is solved, but one still remains. Dean is no longer a demon; that’s true. But the Mark of Cain - that, he still has, and sooner or later, that’s gonna be an issue.”  
Sam sighed. “You know what, Cas? I’m beat, man. One battle at a time, you know?” He let out a little half laugh. “So I’m just gonna go grab my brother some cholesterol.” He started to turn away, then turned back, pointing at Cas. “And then I’m gonna get drunk.”  
Cas nodded and watched Sam leave. He was a bit nervous to see Dean, if he was honest. There was still so much that could go wrong. They’d only just gotten him back.  
And yet he found himself at Dean’s door, not of his own volition. Almost. He took a deep breath, steeled himself for the possibility that things could be seriously wrong, and knocked on the door. He heard Dean say “yeah” from inside.  
Dean was sitting on his bed, looking through old pictures. It was evident from the pile beside him. Cas cleared his throat. “You look terrible,” he said. He didn’t really mean it; not entirely. He looked tired wrecked, but he was Dean. The same man Cas had fallen for when he first touched his soul in Hell.   
Dean laughed softly. “You know, it wouldn’t kill you to lie every now and again.” His voice was soft; a little less rough than usual.  
“No, it wouldn’t kill me. I just… you,” Cas trailed off.   
“Forget it,” Dean interjected. “Well, you, on the other hand,” he said, standing up. “You…” He cleared his throat. “Looking good.” Cas tried not to blush. “So… are you back?” Dean asked.  
“At least temporarily,” Cas replied. “Yeah, it’s a long story; Crowley, stolen grace. There’s a female outside in the car.” Dean tilted his head at this. “Another time,” was all Cas could think to say.  
“Well, thank you for, um… Stepping in when you did,” Dean half-murmured. They were standing closer now. When had that happened? Cas just nodded. “What does Sam say? Does he want a divorce?” Dean asked, moving away from Cas. He wanted to follow.  
“I’m sure Sam knows that whatever you said or what you did, that wasn’t really you,” Cas assured. “It certainly wasn’t all you.”  
“I tried to kill him, Cas,” Dean answered.  
“Dean,” Cas said. “You two have been through so much. Look, you’re brothers. It’d take more than trying to kill Sam with a hammer to make him want to walk away.”  
“You realize how messed up our lives are that that even makes sense?”  
Cas chuckled, half smiling.  
“I’m glad you’re here, man,” Dean declared. Cas knew he blushed then. He started to move towards the door.  
“Hey,” he said before he got there. “Maybe you should, um… take some time before you get back to work. Allow yourself to heal. It’s, uh… I don’t know. Timing might be right. Heaven and Hell, they seem reasonably back in order. It’s quiet out there.” He started to move for the door again.  
“Cas,” Dean called before he left. He turned back to him quizzically. Dean patted the spot on the bed beside him. Cas shut the door and wandered over slowly. He settled next to Dean, letting their knees touch just slightly. After everything, he felt like he deserved the little indulgence.  
“What is it, Dean?” Cas asked, tilting his head. Dean had a soft smile on his face, and an odd look in his eyes.   
“I did some fucked up shit,” he sighed, looking away. Cas put his hand on Dean’s knee without really thinking about it.   
“Dean,” Cas murmured, staring intently. He didn’t look up. “Dean,” he repeated more forcefully. When he still wouldn’t look up, as grabbed his chin and forced him to meet his eyes. “That was not you. The Mark changed you. What you did was not your fault.”  
Cas was surprised to watch a tear roll down his cheek. “But I did it,” he choked out. “I liked it.” Another tear escaped, and Cas wiped it away with his thumb, cupping Dean’s cheek.  
“Dean,” Cas whispered, and this time he met his eyes on his own. “What happened was not your fault. You were made into a demon. I will never believe that that was you.” Dean choked on a sob, casting his eyes up to the ceiling. The tears were flowing more freely now; Cas wiped them away with thumbs again, cupping Dean’s face with both hands.   
There was a moment of quiet as Dean struggled to control his breathing. Cas watched him, holding his face and brushing away the tears. When Dean settled down again and looked at Cas, there was something different on his face. “Cas,” he murmured, voice strangled.  
“It’s okay, Dean.” Cas promised. Dean shut his eyes and leaned forwards until their foreheads touched. Cas knew he was blushing then.  
“Cas,” Dean whispered again. He opened his eyes halfway, staring back at Cas. “Why do you stay?”  
“Because I believe in you,” he replied. “And you believe in me.” He knew it was a terrible answer.  
“That’s not why,” Dean stated. Cas sighed. Dean had told him it wouldn’t hurt him to lie, but he didn’t want to lie about this anymore.  
“I love you, Dean,” he declared. He was too scared to look directly into Dean’s eyes and see his reaction. “I have loved you since I pulled your soul out of Hell. I -” He was stopped by Dean’s lips on his. It was a quick, chaste kiss, but it completely derailed Cas.  
“I’ve been waiting years to hear you say that,” Dean confessed. He was grinning. He looked like himself again. Cas smiled too, moving his hands from Dean’s face to his shoulders. Dean reached up to trace his thumb along Cas’s cheekbone, and Cas shivered.   
“So what does this mean?” Cas murmured. He was over the moon, but he was a little scared he’d be crashing down soon.  
“Dean quieted for a minute, thinking. “What do you want it to mean?” He asked quietly.  
It was Cas’s turn to think. He wanted to hold Dean’s hand. He wanted to kiss Dean when the urge arose. He wanted to fall asleep holding Dean, to soothe him after nightmares, and press kisses to his forehead in the morning. He wanted to protect Dean, to heal him, to make him happy. “Everything,” Cas murmured, leaning into Dean some more. He kissed him, running his hands through Dean’s hair. They stayed sitting on the bed for a while, kissing gently and holding each other.   
After a while, Cas pulled away gently, remembering how worn out Dean was. “You should rest,” he told him. Dean didn’t open his eyes, instead leaning his face into Cas’s hand that was resting on his cheek again. “Dean.”  
Dean opened his eyes. He looked tired. He reached out and pulled Cas closer to him, laying down. “Stay,” he mumbled into Cas’s shirt. Cas smiled, sitting up carefully. Dean watched, looking sad until Cas started untying his shoes. Dean smiled and watched Cas, face half-hidden by the pillow. Cas tucked his shoes under the end of the bed and shed his trenchcoat. He folded it neatly and set it next to his shoes. He turned and lay down facing Dean. Dean wriggled under the covers, holding them up for Cas. Cas slid in next to Dean, who pulled the blankets up to his chin and threw an arm over Cas. Dean nestled up to Cas, tucking his head under Cas’s chin. Cas kissed the top of Dean’s head. He hummed happily, pecking Cas’s collarbone.   
“I love you, Cas,” he whispered, sighing happily.  
“I love you too, Dean,” Cas replied. He could feel himself drifting off. He was the happiest he had ever been, he was sure.

In the morning, they’ll wake to the lights having been turned off, and a bag of junk food on the floor near the door. Dean will be nervous, but Cas will hold his hand. They’ll venture out to the library, where Sam will be sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. He’ll ask how they slept, and if they want breakfast. Later, Dean will confront Sam and ask why he isn’t freaking out. He will tell him that he is his brother, and he wants him to be happy. He won’t tell him that he’s known for ages.


End file.
